batmanfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Batman R.I.P.
| auteur= | scénario= Grant Morrison, Goeff Johns, Greg Rucka et Mark Waid | dessin= Joe Bennett, Tony Daniel, Ryan Benjamin et Giuseppe Camuncoli | encrage= Ruy Jose, Lorenzo Ruggiero, Sandu Florea, Jonathan Glapion, Mark Irwin et Saleem Crawford | couleur= Guy Major, David Baron, Pete Pantazis et Alex Sinclair | éditeur= Urban Comics | nombre de pages= | type= Série | série= Batman | Année création= 2008 | Année fictive= 2008 | album précédent=La Résurrection de Ra's Al Ghul | album suivant=Le Coeur de Silence }} (The Black Glove et Batman R.I.P) est un album regroupant les 10 épisodes de l'arc publié dans Batman #672 à #681 de février à décembre 2008 par DC Comics et réalisé par Grant Morrison, Goeff Johns, Greg Rucka, Mark Waid, Joe Bennett, Tony Daniel, Ryan Benjamin et Giuseppe Camuncoli. Cet album constitue la deuxième partie du run de Grant Morrison sur la série Batman. Elle est précédée par L’Héritage maudit et se poursuit dans Le Dossier noir. L'histoire Le Gant Noir se referme sur Batman et l’armée du Dr Hurt s’apprête à conquérir Gotham City. Les alliés du Chevalier Noir parviendront-ils à aider ce dernier, battu et brisé psychologiquement ? Bruce Wayne a-t-il enfin atteint la limite de ses capacités : sa guerre contre le crime va-t-elle prendre fin ? Les Chapitres * Il y a un an... in 52 #30 et #47 (Dark Knight Down Revelations) * Batman meurt à l'aube in Batman #672 à 675 (Space Medicine, Joe Chill in Hell, Batman Dies at Dawn et The Fiend with Nine Eyes) * Batman R.I.P. in DC Universe #0 et Batman #676 à 681 (Midnight in the House of Hurt, Batman in the Underworld, Zur En Arrh, Miracle on Crime Alley, The Thin White Duke of Death et Hearts in Darkness) Personnages * Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bat-Bane * Bat-Devil * Bat-Cop * Bat-Mite * James Gordon * Jezebel Jet * Alfred Pennyworth * Vicki Vale * Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Simon Hurt * Nightwing/Batman/Dick Grayson * Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent * Talia al Ghul * Merlyn * Robin/Tim Drake * Robin/Damian Wayne * Le Joker * Charlie Caligula * El Sombrero * Le Bossu * Pierrot Lunaire * Scorpiana * Jeremiah Arkham * Batwoman/Kathy Kane * Le Chevalier/Cyril Sheldrake * L'Ecuyer/Beryl Hutchinson * Al-Khidr * Ubu * Dark Ranger * El Gaucho * Le Mousquetaire Auteurs * Grant Morrison : scénario * Goeff Johns : scénario de Il y a un an... * Greg Rucka : scénario de Il y a un an... * Mark Waid : scénario de Il y a un an... * Keith Giffen : dessins de Il y a un an... * Joe Bennett : dessins de Il y a un an... * Tony Daniel : dessins de Batman meurt à l'aube et Batman R.I.P. * Ryan Benjamin : dessins de Batman meurt à l'aube * Giuseppe Camuncoli : dessins de Il y a un an... * Ruy Jose : encrage de Il y a un an... * Lorenzo Ruggiero : encrage de Il y a un an... * Sandu Florea : encrage de Batman meurt à l'aube et Batman R.I.P. * Jonathan Glapion : encrage de Batman meurt à l'aube * Mark Irwin : encrage de Batman meurt à l'aube * Saleem Crawford : encrage de Batman meurt à l'aube * Guy Major : couleurs de Batman meurt à l'aube et Batman R.I.P. * David Baron : couleurs de Il y a un an... * Pete Pantazis : couleurs de Il y a un an... * Alex Sinclair : couleurs de Batman R.I.P. Editions en français *2009 : Batman meurt à l'aube et Batman R.I.P., Panini Comics, collection "Superman Batman", 6 volume *2012 : Batman R.I.P., Urban Comics, collection "DC Signatures - Grant Morrison présente Batman", 1 volume Supbat14.jpg|Space Medicine|link=L'Honneur des voleurs Supbat15.jpg|Joe Chill en enfer + Batman meurt à l’aube|link=Un monde à part Supbat16.jpg|L'Ennemi aux neuf yeux + Batman R.I.P. 1|link=L'Ennemi aux neuf yeux Supbat17.jpg|Batman R.I.P. 2|link=Dans les abîmes Supbat18.jpg|Batman R.I.P. 3|link=Le Troisième kryptonien Supbat19.jpg|Batman R.I.P. 4 et 5|link=Batman et la légion des super-héros Morrison2.jpg|Batman R.I.P. - Intégrale Grant-morrison-presente-batman-integrale-tome-1.jpg|Reprise du tome 1 et 2 La-legende-de-batman-le-gant-noir.jpg|Le Gant noir (Batman 667-669 et 672-675) Lien externe * Fiche sur le site de l'éditeur * [http://www.comicbookdb.com/issue.php?ID=140608#.UuU7hRBKGHs Fiche de The Black Glove sur Comicbook data base] * [http://www.comicbookdb.com/issue.php?ID=162657#.UuU7wRBKGHs Fiche de Batman R.I.P sur Comicbook data base] Catégorie:Canon Catégorie:Terre 0 Catégorie:Période Classique Catégorie:Album Catégorie:Intégrale Catégorie:Urban Comics Catégorie:Batman (mensuel) Catégorie:2008 Catégorie:Grant Morrison